


Vacillation

by RogueLioness



Series: Thedosian Tales [11]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 07:29:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14995877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueLioness/pseuds/RogueLioness
Summary: Varric debates over whether or not to get Hawke involved with the Inquisition.





	Vacillation

He usually rarely had trouble coming to a decision - especially those that concerned his friends - but it had been days now, and Varric was still no closer to an answer than he had been when he’d barely made it out of the carnage that was Haven.

The Inquisition had found someone to close the hole in the sky, but Corypheus required more than a miracle.

He shuddered as he remembered the events of the Warden prison in the Vimmarks. The memories of the possessed Carta clan that had come after Hawke… He shifted uneasily.  They’d had to use Hawke’s blood to escape… which had meant releasing Corypheus…

_But we killed him! He wasn’t moving or breathing, we checked!_

So how in the Void had that blighted creature attacked Haven? With an archdemon, no less, and an army of red templars…

_This shit is beyond messed up._

Did he really want to drag Hawke into it? They’d been through enough already. Varric had lost count of the number of times the Champion of Kirkwall had come close to death’s door, and Varric wasn’t confident Hawke would be able to walk out of this in one piece.

Then again, Hawke  _did_  know more about Corypheus than anyone else in the Inquisition. Not to mention the fact that they’d had first-hand experience dealing with red lyrium. If anyone could help - especially now, when it looked like the Inquisition was out of options - it was probably Hawke.

If it had been anyone else, Varric wouldn’t have hesitated to write and ask for help. But this was Hawke, the only person Varric was fiercely protective over. Hawke was more than just his best friend - they had a bond so tight they may as well have been siblings.

He watched as the Inquisitor walked up the stairs that lead to the main hall, back rigidly straight, shoulders drooping ever so slightly. Curly was close behind, a frown on his face as he read what seemed to be bad news on the parchment in his hand. Ruffles was having a hard time remaining calm and poised amidst all the rubble and debris that littered the keep. He couldn’t tell what the spymaster was thinking, but then again,  _no one_  could read the Nightingale’s mind. 

To his surprise, the Seeker wasn’t with them.

_Strange._ Especially considering that the Seeker had given the Herald the position of Inquisitor in the first place…

“The Inquisitor does not have an easy path ahead of them.” He spun around to find Cassandra glancing up at the group closely huddled at the doorway to the hall.

“I’m not sure they ever did.” The Seeker grunted in agreement. “What do you think they’ll do next?”

Cassandra sighed. “They will need more information about this Corypheus. Who is he?  _What_  is he? His intention to tear apart the veil will bring doom upon us all, yet we know so little about him.”

“You don’t come across one of the original blighted magisters just everyday, Seeker,” he tried to joke, but it sounded flat even to his own ears.

“The matter remains. We need information, and we need it desperately. But I cannot see where we can obtain it from. Perhaps Leliana will find a way.” The sound of an argument distracted the Seeker, who left him to his own devices as she marched over to separate the two combatants.

_We need information, and we need it desperately._

Varric could not argue with that, nor could he ignore it.

_Well, shit._

He walked to his tent to dig parchment and quill out of his rucksack.

He’d made his decision.


End file.
